Of Two Minds
by litodragongurl
Summary: A previous enemy of Kikyo's mistakens Kagome for the dead priestess, and curses her with a set of borrowed memories and a thirst for vengence directed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha & Co. journey to regain Kagome's memories and take down the one who caused her pa
1. Chapter 1: The Dreamer

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own the original Inuyasha series.

Hello readers! Thank you for taking the time to check out my very first fan fiction. Yup yup. My very first. Comments and constructive criticism are very much appreciated so please make sure you review! Thanks very much and I hope you all enjoy!

--Dragon Girl

Chapter 1

The Dreamer

"Rumor has it that he's lived for over two hundred years!" Myoga said. "Much longer than me. He is quite powerful and can be manipulative."

"Who?"

Myoga, Miroku, and Shippo looked up as Inuyasha and Kagome entered Kaede's hut.

"Who is this big bad hermit?"

Myoga closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"He is one who…became insane."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who replied by shrugging. Kagome turned back to Myoga. "Why don't you tell us about him?"

The flea youkai took a deep breath. "As I was saying, he has lived over two hundred years and usually keeps to himself. Nobody knows exactly where, of course. For almost his entire life he has been known as _The Dreamer_, for his extraordinary abilities."

"What kind of abilities?"

Myoga considered the question momentarily before answering. "Well, because he rarely makes appearances to people nowadays, nobody is quite certain. I've heard that he can switch the minds of people and sometimes even change some parts of the person's memory to his liking. I'm guessing that just the switching part is his specialty because he can take the memories of one who has already left the world of the living and place it into a living being's mind."

"That's not nice," Shippo pointed out. "Only a monster would go around like that ruining lives."

"Alas, _The Dreamer_ is no monster," Myoga corrected. "He is every bit human, but one consumed by an obsession to revive his wife."

"Huh?"

"She supposedly died giving birth to their first child. Both mother and child were malnourished so when the mother could no longer summon strength to push, the baby died within her."

Kagome and the others were grief-stricken by such a tale. "And after that, he sought to bring his wife back through sorcery?"

"That is correct." Myoga sighed. "But no matter how many times he tried to insert his wife's mind into another's body, he could not find satisfaction in his work. Eventually, his insanity got the better of him." The elder youkai's face was grim. "Not many want to reflect on the horrors he brought upon scores of family when he attacked randomly, and broke the lives of many people. In time, he retired to some unknown place and was neither seen nor heard of ever again."

"Then why do you bring it up now, Myogajisan?" asked Kagome.

"Well, I thought you could all use a bedtime story."

"Feh." Inuyasha stood up. "More like you want us to be on guard. So where is it old man?"

Myoga sighed. "Always on top of things, my lord Inuyasha. In truth, I don't know. Not its exact location, anyway. All I know is that he may be nearby."

"How do you know?"

"When _The Dreamer_ is near, one's sleep becomes…distorted. You are still sleeping but your mind is not at rest. Instead, you are looking out at—"

"Nothing but darkness," Miroku finished. "You are also overcome by a chilling sensation and find yourself unable to move. You, too, are experiencing these restless nights?"

"So am I," Kagome said slowly. "I thought maybe it was the stress of my upcoming exams."

"Me too! Me too!" Shippo cried. "Kagome, I'm scared!" The little kitsune jumped into Kagome's lap.

"Shhh….it's ok." Kagome stroked his fur and looked up at Inuyasha. "You, too?"

"Nope," he replied. "Only nightmares."

"Really?" Miroku asked. The idea of Inuyasha having nightmares seemed incredibly amusing and unlikely. "What about?"

"None of your business." Inuyasha said flatly.

Kagome smiled. "It's ok to be scared of something, Inuyasha. You can tell us. We won't laugh."

Miroku snickered.

"Now I'm definitely not telling." Inuyasha glared at him.

Kagome sighed. "Well in any case, I promised Mama I'd be back twenty minutes ago to bathe and restock on supplies. She'll be worried if I don't get back soon." She picked Shippo up from her lap and set him down on the floor beside her. "Get some rest, you guys. We'll discuss _The Dreamer_ again tomorrow." She picked up her bag and stood up.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm before she could take a single step. "Oh no you don't. What if that thing out there gets you?"

"I'll be ok, Inuyasha. Let me go."

"No."

Kagome was thoroughly frustrated. "Inuyasha, I'm late. Don't make me say the 's' word."

"I don't care," Inuyasha said stubbornly. "I'll bring you down with me."

Even if Inuyasha wasn't, Kagome was well aware of how intrigued her audience was. "Inuyasha, may I have a word with you outside?"

The two exited Kaede's hut.

"Oh darn," Miroku said, disappointed. "I was hoping to be further entertained."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked in silence until they reached the bone-eater's well. The clear sky and fresh night air cooled her frustration.

"What did you want to say?" asked Inuyasha. The curious and childish expression on his face brought a small smile to Kagome's lips.

"Your nightmare was only a dream, Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly. She went on quickly as the hanyou's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm not going to be hauled away by some youkai and devoured whole. I'll keep the jewel in my possession and bring it back safe and sound. You don't have to worry about losing the jewel," she hesitated before continuing. "Or losing your strongest lead to saving Kikyo from Naraku."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but Kagome placed her finger over his lips.

"Don't worry so much. I've been back plenty of times and come back safely. You'll see." Kagome gave him a quick hug and climbed into the well.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha gripped the edge of the well and peered into its emptiness. _I didn't dream about losing the jewel_, he thought sadly. _I dreamt about losing you._

A/N: Whew. First chapter finished! On to the next I go. Remember to submit reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Transformation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters.

Chapter 2

Transformation

Kagome landed in the bone-eater's well of five hundred years later. She climbed out of the well and made her way out of the shrine.

_It's good to be home_, she thought. _Another moment with Inuyasha and I would've humiliated myself by crying._

"Kagome!" Her younger brother, Sota, ran towards her. "You're just in time! Grandpa thinks he found a demon attacking our water pipes!"

Kagome groaned. "Now is a really bad time. I was hoping to take a bath before going back."

"Eh. Maybe we should get Inuyasha. On the other hand, it's probably nothing."

"Yeah. Let's hurry back. Mama was expecting me a while ago."

"Okay. She was getting pretty worried," Sota chattered on. "But I knew you'd be ok. After all, Inuyasha was with you. Man, he is so cool! I wish I was as strong as him!"

_Oh dear god_, Kagome thought. _One more word and I'll…_

"Ah! Welcome home, Kagome!" Her grandfather stepped out of the house to greet her with a toilet plunger in hand. "I've just ridden our home of another evil threatening to destroy our peace." He waved the plunger around.

"In other words, Sota took a fat dump earlier and clogged the toilet."

"Ewwwwww!" Sota exclaimed. "I did not! That was grandpa!"

"It most certainly was not!"

Kagome sighed and walked past her brother and grandfather into the house.

"Mama, I'm home!"

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi wiped her hands on her apron as she came out of the kitchen. "I was getting worried. Come have some dinner and I'll go prepare a bath for you."

"No thank you, mama. I'm not hungry. I'll go do it myself." Kagome put down her pack and headed towards the bathroom.

"Ohh…" Her mother looked disappointed. "But I fixed your favorite tonight."

Kagome smiled weakly. "Thank you. But I'm kind of tired right now. I'll take some with me before I go."

"Oh all right." Mrs. Higurashi pursed her lips. "It's Inuyasha, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Boys will be boys, sweetie. Whatever happened between you two, just know that he cares about you. I can see it in his eyes."

"We're not like that!" Kagome said hastily. Despite her best efforts, her face grew hot with embarrassment.

"Of course," her mother said with a smile. "I'll go get you some fresh clothes and supplies for your journey while you bathe."

"Thanks," Kagome mumbled, her face still flushed. She found a fresh set of clothes and scented shampoos and soaps waiting for her in the bathroom. She leaned over the tub to turn on the faucets and undressed quickly out of her soiled school uniform.

She sank into the deliciously warm water and moaned aloud. This is heaven, she thought. She scrubbed vigorously at her hair, arms, torso, everywhere until she was thoroughly clean.

_I should get back soon. Inuyasha is waiting for me_. With a sigh, she stood up and climbed out of the tub. As she dried herself, Kagome considered her mother's words:

"_He cares for you. I can see it in his eyes."_

"I wish it were true, mama." Kagome grumbled. "But he can't care for both Kikyo and me." She slipped into her undergarments and selected a pair of shorts and long sleeve shirt for comfort. After taking a quick glance at the mirror, she went outside to find her pack of supplies ready to go.

"Thank you, mama!" Kagome called out and swung the pack onto her back. Her mother came out to see her off.

"I do wish you could stay longer sometime," she said. She smoothed out Kagome's hair and clothes. "Your visits are always so brief. I look forward to the day you're done saving the world so my baby can stay home."

Kagome hugged her mother fiercely. "I promise to stay longer next time. Take care, mama"

"You too, sweetie." Mrs. Higurashi kissed her daughter's cheek. "Stay safe."

"I will."

They parted as Kagome headed back towards the shrine.

_What will happen when we finish gathering up all the shards? _Kagome pondered._ Does it really mean going back to my old life? Without Inuyasha and the others?_ She shuddered. _I can't imagine my life without them. Would they say the same for me?_

At the well, she found her bow and arrows leaning against its side, gathering dust.

_I'll probably need these. _She picked them up and jumped into the well.

_Inuyasha will probably go back to Kikyo._ Such a notion made Kagome's heart ache. _Okay, get a grip girl. Stop being so depressing. The others are going to ask what is wrong with me so you better start smiling._

Kagome forced a grin on her face as she climbed out of the well.

_This hurts my face._

She sighed and started back for the village when a familiar sensation came over her.

A shard of the jewel!

Kagome's heart raced. The jewel's scent was fading fast; there was no time to get Inuyasha. She set down her pack and hurried deeper into the forest with weapon in hand. A mysterious fog circled her until she could see nothing.

"Dammit!"

She drew an arrow out of her quiver and prepared to shoot. Her instincts screamed at her to run, but a shikon shard was close by and she couldn't throw away the opportunity to salvage another one.

"We meet again, miko."

Kagome turned around quickly and raised her bow to the dark shape. The fog concealed the speaker's facial features.

"Who are you?"

It laughed. "You don't remember you dear good friend? The one you tried to purify over fifty years ago?"

_Great. I get to deal with Kikyo's unfinished business._

"That wasn't me." Kagome replied.

It laughed again. Somehow, his amusement didn't seem all too friendly.

"Well it wasn't. What do you want with me?"

It stopped laughing. "Well, dear girl, what do you suppose one who was forced to give up hope of reviving his loved one would do to the person who prevented him from doing so?" His face came into focus. A hooded figure grinned eerily at her.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear. "You're _The Dreamer_."

"Correct." He sounded pleased. "And you are the little bitch who dared confront me _and_ succeeded in bringing me down lower than I already was."

"It wasn't me—"

"Silence!" he snapped, his tone now harsh. "Don't think you can lie to me! I can see the same power flowing through your puny veins. Only…" he paused. "You seem to be weakened. Having love issues, are we?" He grinned again. "This will make things a lot easier." He raised his arms slowly. "Oh, restless spirit! This god has heard your plea! I offer you this body to harbor your thirst for vengeance. Take it!"

Kagome felt a powerful aura rushing towards her. She fired an arrow in its direction and felt it diminish instantly.

"I'm sorry to say that your purification tricks only work on evil beings." The Dreamer's smile sent chills down Kagome's spine. "This one is innocent." He waved his hand in a careless gesture.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a sharp pain in her head, as though her mind was being split in two. She dropped her bow and arrow, and clutched at her head.

"What a lovely scene we have here," he drawled. "But of course, this will be nothing compared to the thrill of seeing you butcher that mutt of yours."

"No…not Inuyasha!" Kagome bit her lip to keep from screaming. _Kami, please don't let me hurt Inuyasha!_

"Is that what his name is? In any case, kill him. Make sure the new set of memories get avenged properly, hm? I'll look forward to seeing it." He turned and walked away.

"NO!" Kagome forced the pain aside and snatched up her bow. In a split second, she had drawn an arrow and shot it at the dark figure.

"Do shut up and avenge yourself already."

Apparently, the arrow hadn't hurt him. By now the pain had brought Kagome down to her knees.

_Noo…not Inuyasha. _Kagome was starting to lose consciousness._ My name…is Kagome Higurashi…I won't…can't…kill….him…_

Her struggle came to an end as the transformation began.


	3. Chapter 3: Vengeance?

Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself?

Chapter 3

Vengeance?

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha's own scream snapped him out of his slumber. He jumped out of his tree and raced towards the forest.

Miroku and Shippo were awakened by Inuyasha's cry.

Shippo rubbed his eyes sleepily. "You think he's having nightmares again?"

Miroku looked outside to see a blur of red speeding towards the forest. "There seems to be an emergency! Quick, Shippo! We must pursue him!"

They rushed after him.

Once again, Inuyasha had been having nightmares about Kagome. Every night he would be in the forest searching for her. He would be able to hear her crying but never be able to find her. Tonight, she had been screaming in pain…..

Inuyasha held back angry tears. Why hadn't be stayed with her? Knowing full well something was going to happen, he had left her alone.

_Baka. Baka. BAKA! _He thought angrily._ I'll never forgive myself for this._

Inuyasha traced Kagome's scent to the Bone-Eater's Well. Next to the well lay the pack Kagome always had with her.

"Her backpack hadn't been thrown down," he observed. "She left her pack here and left by herself?"

He took off again, following Kagome's scent deeper into the forest.

_Kagome, where in the world are you? Why didn't you call me?_

No sooner had Inuyasha raced off, the others arrived at the well. Like Inuyasha, they spotted Kagome's pack.

"This _is_ an emergency," Miroku said. "Kagome must be in danger. Let's go!"

He bent over to pick up Kagome's pack. As he swung it over his shoulder, a small object flew out of one of the compartments.

"The shikon shard!" Shippo scrambled over to pick it up. "Why doesn't she have it with her?"

"This can't be good," Miroku sad grimly. "Kagome, we're coming!"

They raced off in Inuyasha's direction.

"Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha called desperately. _This is just like my dream._ "Kagome!"

"I've got you at last, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned around to see an arrow flying towards him. He jumped out of its path a split second before it whizzed through where he was just standing.

"What the…" Inuyasha was astonished to see who was attacking him. "Kagome…why?"

"SHUT UP, YOU FILTHY DEMON!" Kagome commanded in rage. She fired another arrow at him. This time her aim was true, the arrow struck Inuyasha's right shoulder.

"Argh." The hanyou grimaced and clutched at his right shoulder. Somehow, the physical pain was nothing compared to how much his heart was hurting. "Kagome, it's me—Inuyasha."

"I know it's you." Kagome walked slowly towards Inuyasha. "You, who slaughtered my family. You, who took my innocence!" She reached for another arrow. "And I'm Kagome—the mortal girl who will send you to hell!" She fired the arrow. Her rage added to its power.

Inuyasha leapt out of the way before it hit the tree behind him, which exploded under the miko's power.

"Holy…" Miroku arrived in time to see a spectacular display of wood chips showering down on Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Waughh!" Shippo covered his head as bits of debris flew towards him.

At Shippo's cry, Kagome turned toward her audience's direction.

"If you don't want to get hurt, leave now."

She turned her attention back to Inuyasha. "Why aren't you attacking, monster? Just because you're not going to fight doesn't mean I won't." She raised her bow to fire again.

Inuyasha was faster. Before Kagome could blink, he had grasped both her wrists, forcing her to drop her weapons.

"Listen," he snarled. "I don't know what or who fed you those lies. But if you think you can kill me that easily, think again!"

Kagome struggled to escape Inuyasha's grip. "What do you take me for, a fool?" She laughed bitterly. "I saw everything! It was me you destroyed! A demon, _you_, I have never seen before took away everything I had!" She was now shrieking in rage. "You killed my family, dammit! You raped me! I have nothing now. Nothing!"

Inuyasha stared at her in shock. "I-I didn't…."

"Let me GO!" Kagome released a burst of energy that sent Inuyasha flying.

_What the hell is happening?_ Miroku thought.

Shippo was in shock. He had never seen Kagome so angry, let alone attack Inuyasha.

Inuyasha groaned and stood up shakily. Nothing was making sense.

"You're pretty stupid not to attack" Kagome had regained possession of her bow and was walking toward Inuyasha. "What are you trying to prove?"

"I won't hurt you."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Of course. You're afraid you might hurt your child, aren't you?" She patted her stomach. "Don't worry. The two of you will see each other soon enough. In hell."

Inuyasha's level of confusion was raised even higher.

"You're pregnant? How?" He gaped at her.

Miroku was also thoroughly confused.

_Kagome…carrying a child? Then it's true…no. An evil presence still lingers. She must be possessed!_

"Why so surprised, Inuyasha? These things happen all the time. Your fatal mistake was letting me live." She now stood within five feet of him. "I've wasted enough time. I will kill you—even if I go down with you." She aimed an arrow at his heart.

"NO!" Shippo ran to Kagome and threw his arms around her legs. "Don't kill him! He's innocent!"

Kagome looked at the kitsune at her feet. She sighed and put down her bow before picking hi up.

"This is not your fight." Her heart softened at the sight of the crying furball. "I have to avenge my family. You wouldn't understand."

"But I do!" Shippo cried. "My parents were killed by the Thunder Brothers! And you and Inuyasha helped bring back my daddy's pelt! Don't you remember? Don't kill him, Kagome! You don't kill!" He threw his arms around Kagome's neck and sobbed.

Kagome was taken back. _This child is an orphan as well. That monster and I avenged his parents? Why can't I remember? How…no. No mercy._

"No. I have waited too long." She gently lifted the still-crying kitsune from her shoulder and set him down. "If we both share the same experiences, then you should sympathize with me." She turned to where Inuyasha still stood. He had made no move to attack or flee.

"Why didn't you run?" Kagome demanded. "Not that you would've escaped but anyone else would have run."

"I'm not anyone else," Inuyasha retorted. "And I have no reason to run."

"Suit yourself." Kagome raised her bow once more. _Here's my chance!_

Miroku finally decided to step in. "Miss," he said. "Please consider your actions carefully. Inuyasha is indeed telling the tru—"

"ENOUGH!" Kagome's fury was now unstoppable. "Get the hell out of my way before I kill you too!"

"Claws of blood!" Inuyasha carefully aimed the daggers of blood so that they only broke the bow without harming Kagome.

"I don't need a weapon to kill you!" Kagome threw down the now useless bow and continued to summon her power.

"Inuyasha, RUN!" Miroku yelled. He ran up to him, grabbed the sleeve of his kimono, and half-dragged, half led the protesting hanyou away from Kagome. Shippo quickly followed.

"NO!" Kagome screamed. "I'LL RIP YOU APART!"

BOOM!

Her release was an amazing combination of miko power and rage. Everything within fifty feet radius exploded under its impact.

Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha escaped the worst part, but were still blasted several feet forward. Inuyasha quickly recovered and ran back to Kagome's side.

"KAGOME!"

The smoke and dust cleared to reveal a drained but still-standing miko in its wake. Inuyasha's heart broke to see her saddened eyes when she looked up to meet his gaze. She looked totally helpless then. Her disheveled hair and torn clothes graced her delicate frame, which was about to ready to collapse.

"So you still stand. Heh." Kagome took several unsteady steps before falling to her knees. Without warning, she vomited up blood.

Inuyasha was by her side at once.

"Kagome!" He grabbed Kagome's arm and tried to help her up.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome managed to gasp out. She made an attempt to push him away, but the simple task acquired the last of her strength, and she passed out across Inuyasha's lap.

"Kagome don't do this to me!" Inuyasha grabbed the limp body by the shoulders and shook her, desperately trying to revive her.

Miroku rushed over. "Quickly, Inuyasha! Take her to Kaede. She needs a healer."

Inuyasha didn't waste another second. He scooped Kagome up in his arms and raced back to the village. Miroku and Shippo ran after him.

From a distance, a pair of gleaming eyes watched the foursome run off.

"Excellent."


End file.
